


It's future rust and it's future dust

by Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Gen, Italian Mafia, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Счастье – это маркетинговый ход, Пауло.
Kudos: 3





	It's future rust and it's future dust

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика Still that summer I cannot bear: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713407/chapters/26380809

> Forget the horror here  
> forget the horror here  
> Leave it all down here  
> It's future rust and it's future dust  
> ©

Они с Хамесом провели вместе три года. Кто-то более романтичный мог бы назвать их счастливыми, эти годы, но у Пауло бы и язык не повернулся. Да он убить хотел этого ублюдка большую часть времени! Никакого психического здоровья на него не хватит, что уж говорить о счастье.  
И все-таки Пауло привык к нему. Прикипел, что ли. Как привыкают к невоспитанной собаке: да, гадит. Да, лает по ночам. Но своя, тварь, родная. Не выгонишь же ее на мороз среди ночи. Ну и что, что она вытерла задницу о ковер и залезла к тебе на одеяло. Ну и что.  
Хамес был невозможным, отвратительным, шумным… (он был отличным боссом и неплохим любовником, но человеком, честно говоря, так себе). Он не позволял Пауло брать второе одеяло, когда они спали вместе, будто бы в напоминание о прошлом. Он вообще считал, что может что-то не позволять Пауло.

В тот день Пауло исполнилось двадцать семь. И была вечеринка, которую, конечно же, устроил Хамес. Конечно же, вопреки всем желаниям Пауло, который предпочел бы посидеть в ресторане вдвоем и после отправиться домой. Но Хамеса это совершенно не волновало.  
Он бесил Пауло весь день. Сначала издергал придирками по телефону, требовал вернуться домой как можно скорее, а потом – ну да. Полный дом народу, шарики (шарики!), гирлянды и прочая мерзость. Даже в любимом бассейне Пауло плавала какая-то мерзкая дрянь из празднично разрисованных баллончиков. Пауло одновременно оглушили криками и хлопушками, окатили шампанским, засыпали конфетти и зачем-то крупой.  
Хамес сиял.  
Пауло его ненавидел.

Хамесу уже исполнилось тридцать лет, а он все еще выглядел как подросток. Немного удивленный ребенок, который не понял, кто посмел выстрелить в него на заднем дворе его собственного дома.  
Хамес упал в бассейн, медленно пошел ко дну в разноцветном переплетении намокших гирлянд, а от него к поверхности воды потянулся кровавый след. Никто не слышал выстрела, но все это увидели.  
Тело Хамеса.  
Эластичный пенный серпантин сиреневого, розового и красного цветов.  
Мокрая потемневшая и потерявшая свой цвет бумажная гирлянда.  
Кровь, тянущаяся сверху вниз мутными полосами.  
Двумя мутными полосами.  
Гости кинулись врассыпную, и Пауло самому пришлось вызывать полицию и скорую. Правда, он выронил телефон из дрожащих рук, и тот разбился о кафель у бассейна. Пауло думал прыгнуть в воду. Потом думал, что это все дурацкий розыгрыш. Потом вообще не думал ни о чем. Просто не мог собрать разрозненные обрывки мыслей воедино.  
Но первыми приехала не полиция, а Джиджи и Клаудио. И пока Клаудио методично обшаривал задний двор, Джиджи держал руку на голове Пауло, прямо как в детстве.  
И Пауло не выдержал – разрыдался. Тоже как в детстве.  
Только в детстве причиной слез была разбитая коленка или сломанная машинка, которую подарил на день рождения своему приемному сыну Буффон.  
Сейчас причиной была смерть.  
Самая настоящая смерть.  
Раньше Пауло никогда с ней не встречался так близко. Наверное, он должен был быть благодарен за это отцу и его компаньону, успешно охранявшим его от всего на свете долгое время. Но сейчас – так уж вышло – не уберегли.  
Клаудио что-то сказал над его головой негромко, Джиджи кивнул – Пауло ничего не расслышал, только почувствовал, как дернулось плечо отца. В ушах шумело, глаза щипало, к тому же, Пауло разобрало на икоту.  
– Господи, – вдруг сказал самому себе Пауло, выпрямляясь и оттирая слезы с лица рукавом рубашки. – Разревелся как девчонка. Порочу честное имя отца.  
Джиджи издал неопределенный звук, то ли хмыкнул, то ли поперхнулся – убрал руку с головы Пауло и обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе.  
– Когда никто не видит – то можно, – негромко сказал Джиджи.  
Клаудио обнял Пауло поверх рук отца.

Пауло знал, как это обычно бывает. Ну, Хамес, например, как-то обмолвился, какой жесточайший запой у него был после смерти отца.  
А Пауло не пил. Почти принципиально.  
Он скоропостижно собрал вещи, поставил дом на сигнализацию и вернулся в свою старую квартиру. Поблизости постоянно пасся Клаудио. Пауло не рвался с ним общаться, но вел себя подчеркнуто нормально.  
Почти не выходил из квартиры – это да, но, когда к нему наведывались гости (сам Клаудио с заказанной из ближайшего ресторана едой или Джиджи с задушевными разговорами на отвлеченные темы), всегда старался выглядеть максимально спокойным. Одним словом, в буйство не впадал, в истерики и депрессию – тоже.  
И ненавидел себя за это.  
Пауло не старался отвлечься, не хотел забыться. Ему казалось, что Хамес просто вдруг собрался и уехал, ничего не сказав и никого не предупредив. Или что его просто не стало, как будто и не было никогда.  
Пауло никогда не было все равно, слишком уж много эмоций он испытывал по отношению к Хамесу. А сейчас он не чувствовал ничего. То есть, ничего страшного, ничего такого, что должен чувствовать человек, у которого умер любовник.  
И Пауло не понимал самого себя. И поэтому не хотел общаться больше ни с кем, в том числе с окружающим миром.  
Но мир все равно вторгался со свойственной всем живым людям настойчивостью: звонил телефон, приходили гости, да что гости, пару раз пытались зайти Серхио с Жераром, но им Пауло не открывал. Мог себе это позволить.  
А те, в свою очередь, не очень-то и старались. Пару раз звонили, но Пауло быстро догадался отключить домашний телефон, а мобильный поставил на беззвучный режим и «забыл» между подушек дивана в зале.  
Очередной приход Клаудио не был неожиданностью – подходило время обеда. Он вошел в квартиру, с трудом протиснув в дверной проем огромную коробку с пиццей.  
Пауло прислонился к гардеробу плечом и ехидно поинтересовался:  
– А ведерко мороженого где забыл?  
– Дома оставил, – повинился Клаудио, скидывая ботинки с ног. – А надо было? Я принесу.  
Пауло махнул рукой, забрал коробку и ушел в зал, где вытянулся на диване, положив ноги на журнальный столик.  
Некоторое время они молча ели. С пиццы падали куски колбасы, которые Пауло автоматически смахивал с колен на пол.  
– Может, в отпуск сгонять? – вдруг спросил Клаудио, как бы конкретно к Пауло и не обращаясь.  
Пауло перестал созерцать потолок и повернул к нему голову.  
– Куда?  
– Без разницы, куда. Главное, подальше от всего этого. Мозги проветрить, что ли.  
Пауло хмыкнул, задумчиво поглядывая на последний кусок пиццы. Вроде и объелся невероятно, но недоеденный кусок не давал покоя.  
– А и правда. Не знаешь, папа не продал домик?  
– Какой из? – с хитрой улыбкой спросил Клаудио.  
Пауло даже не пытался сделать вид, что ее не видит и не догадывается о том, к чему вообще этот весь разговор.  
– Какой подальше. И наверняка у тебя совершенно случайно и вдруг под рукой есть ключи от него. Я угадал?  
Клаудио довольно зажмурился.  
– Совершенно случайно и вдруг есть. К отцу своему заедешь сегодня, ладно?  
Пауло пожал плечами. А Клаудио совершенно неожиданно добавил:  
– А то получается, что мы зря платим твоим охранникам.  
Пауло чуть не подавился воздухом.  
– Да вы охренели, что ли?!  
Клаудио пожал плечами почти так же, как до этого сам Пауло. Он этого не сказал, но Пауло и сам понимал: волнуются. Волнуются и до сих пор не знают, почему и кто убил Хамеса. А значит, всегда может и его, Пауло, отыскать…  
Но Пауло, к счастью, и без того не горел желанием разгуливать по городу.  
И правда, засиделись, должно быть, его охранники, которых он даже в глаза ни разу не видел.  
– Ладно, – буркнул Пауло. – Заеду. Давай ключи.

Если бы Пауло был немного повнимательнее, ну, или хотя бы если бы просто выходил из дома дальше, чем в магазин во дворе, то наверняка бы заметил слежку. Ну, то есть как – слежку. У его охранников не было цели скрываться, только – ну да, охранять. Двух бугаев, словно вышедших из боевика – в солнцезащитных очках и костюмах, плохо сидящих на широченных плечах, – было сложно не заметить.  
Пауло, и без того не уверенный, что не является героем какого-нибудь неудачного бульварного романа, это только злило. И после того, как он высказал Джиджи, что тот мог бы придумать что-нибудь поизящнее, эти двое вдруг исчезли. Пауло даже прошелся по улице до центра, чтобы купить чемодан – и ничего не заметил. Или охраны действительно не было, или она вдруг стала умнее.  
И то, и то Пауло, в целом, устраивало.  
В следующий раз об охране Пауло задумался только в аэропорту, когда провожавший его Клаудио, посмеиваясь, поинтересовался, взял ли он с собой на отдых бронежилет.  
Пауло вздохнул. Когда-то бронежилет был бесполезным аксессуаром, а сейчас стал необходимостью. И, конечно, в обоих случаях Пауло его принципиально игнорировал.  
– Я переживу, если мне выстрелят в руку, – ответил Пауло, закидывая ноги на свой чемодан и отпивая кофе из бумажного стаканчика. – Или даже если мне отстрелят яйца, хоть и будет грустно. Но мозг у меня вот здесь.  
Пауло потыкал пальцем себе в лоб.  
– Ты знаешь, где мозг, Клаудио?  
– Я читал, – невозмутимо ответил тот, следя за постоянно обновляющейся таблицей вылетов.  
Уже провожая Пауло к стойке регистрации, чтобы он мог сдать багаж, Клаудио придержал его за локоть.  
– Все будет хорошо? – строго спросил он, глядя Пауло в глаза.  
– Нельзя утверждать наверняка, – ответил Пауло, – но, наверное, да.  
Клаудио кивнул.  
– Удачи.

Ближайший из самых дальних «домиков» Джиджи находился на острове Святой Агнессы неподалеку от Англии. Сам остров представлял собой огромный участок леса, торчащий над водой. Несколько дорог, несколько кафе и магазинов. И разбросанные на огромном удалении друг от друга дома.  
Ближайший аэропорт находился на соседнем острове, откуда без приключений можно было добраться на пароме. Во всяком случае, Пауло надеялся, что без приключений.  
Кроме него, на пароме было не так уж и много народу. Конечно, это таило в себе определенного рода опасность. Если вдруг его в самом деле хотели убить, как и Хамеса – во что Пауло совершенно не верил, – то лучшего места было сложно придумать. Лучше было бы только дождаться, пока он заберется на удаленный остров и отключит телефон.  
Пауло стоял, облокотившись на перила, и смотрел на море. Рядом стоял его чемодан, успешно переживший перелет с пересадкой. Где-то галдела птица. Кельтское море было темным и холодным даже на вид. Немного качало, но Пауло был слишком погружен в собственные мысли, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
Пауло не знал – не хотел знать, – кто же убил Хамеса. И не знал, считает ли этот неведомый убийца и его своей целью. А если и думал об этом, то приходил к выводу, что вот сейчас-то он как никогда не боится смерти. Пауло все равно не делал и не сделал бы ничего полезного этому миру. Так что это было бы даже лучше. Это ли не повод уйти сейчас? Пока уходить не страшно.

Домик не был помпезным, не был большим, не был шикарным. Пауло это устраивало. Он бы, наверное, тут же захотелось уехать, если бы за забором оказался дворец вроде Версаля.  
Но Буффон был Буффоном, ему не была свойственна излишняя манерность.  
Пауло оставил чемодан на пороге, снял сигнализацию, прошел по первому этажу. Большой зал, кухня-столовая, какие-то кладовки, лестница наверх, дверь на задний двор. Пауло открыл дверь ключом и распахнул ее, чтобы по комнатам протянуло свежим воздухом. Глубоко вдохнул непривычный воздух и облокотился на дверь, придерживая ее, чтобы не упасть.  
Дом стоял почти на обрыве: за забором не было видно земли, только море. Бесконечное сероватое неспокойное море. Не такое, к какому привык Пауло дома. Это было совершенно другое.  
На втором этаже было несколько комнат и ванные. Пауло интуитивно выбрал себе ту комнату, что поменьше. Вторая явно была на двоих.  
Пауло зашел в комнату, сунул нос в ванную, открыл окно, еще раз засмотревшись на вид. И решил, что здесь и останется.  
Наверное, по задумке Джиджи, эта комната и была его. На полках стояли книги по истории авиации, про рыцарей, про космос. Хорошая фантастика и энциклопедии.  
Пауло никогда не бывал в этом доме, только знал о его существовании. Но мысль о том, что Джиджи думал о нем, когда заказывал (наверняка ведь делал это не сам) интерьер дома, грела Пауло. Все-таки в его жизни было всего двое главных людей – Джиджи и Клаудио.  
Был еще Хамес. Но его не стало.  
Пауло взял первую попавшуюся книгу и завалился на кровать, не разуваясь. Повертел книгу в руках (Герберт Уэллс, «Краткая всеобщая история») и открыл ее на первой странице. «I. ОБЕЗЬЯНЫ И ГОМИНИДЫ».  
Пауло дошел до шумеров, когда в дверь позвонили. Он даже не предполагал, что на двери есть звонок. Что у него есть соседи. Что кому-то в голову вообще придет явиться к нему сюда, на удаленный британский остров (и если это вдруг был убийца, а не какой-то сельский британец, то злой Пауло, пожалуй, справился бы с ним без особого труда).  
Пауло распахнул дверь (конечно, Джиджи отвернул бы ему голову за такое сумасбродство), держа под мышкой книгу. За порогом стоял, во всяком случае, не британский фермер. Может быть, убийца, может быть, и нет. Во всяком случае, он говорил по-итальянски.  
Молодой человек немного выше Пауло, одетый в нечто, отдаленно напоминающее военную форму, поднял в руке пакет.  
– Я все вокруг осмотрел, продукты купил, приехал.  
– Ты кто? – спросил Пауло, вытягивая руку и преграждая вход.  
Парень, впрочем, и не ломился в дом.  
– Федерико, – ответил тот, ничуть не смутившись. – И я буду жить здесь.  
Пауло вздохнул. Возможно, этот чудик просто ошибся домом. Возможно, нет. Но как в жизни Пауло все было через жопу, так и продолжало.  
– С какого перепуга?  
В идеальном мире Пауло (в котором все диалоги происходили именно так, как и в его голове) Федерико должен был смутиться, уточнить номер дома (у этого дома вообще был адрес?), извиниться и уйти. Но тот не спешил даже хотя бы смущаться.  
– Я шучу, – ответил он. – Почти. Меня нанял Буффон. Так что я действительно буду здесь жить. А продукты вам.  
Федерико решительно протиснулся мимо опешившего Пауло в дом. Огляделся, как будто пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве, и решительно направился на кухню, торжественно неся пакет с продуктами перед собой. На плече у него болталась тощая спортивная сумка.  
Пауло судорожно принялся звонить отцу. Тот принципиально (ну, или нет) трубку не брал. Зато достаточно быстро отозвался Клаудио, естественно, прекрасно понимающий, о чем пойдет речь. Но по его голосу сложно было утверждать точно.  
– Да-да?  
– Что да-да? – зло зашипел Пауло, зачем-то прикрывая трубку рукой. – Вы надо мной там издеваетесь? Это кто еще такой?  
– Это твой охранник, Пауло, – спокойно ответил Клаудио. – Ты же сказал, что тебе не нравятся два шкафа. А этот нравится?  
– Клаудио! – возмутился Пауло, но в трубке звучал только смех.  
Отсмеявшись, Клаудио кашлянул и поинтересовался:  
– Ты же не думал, что мы тебя отпустим одного? Учитывая все… обстоятельства. А Федерико мы доверяем… ну, Джиджи доверяет.  
Пауло нахмурился, хоть и знал, что Клаудио не может его увидеть.  
– А ты?  
Клаудио некоторое время молчал. То ли думал, то ли был занят чем-то своим.  
– Ну да, – как-то неуверенно ответил Клаудио.  
– Жизнеутверждающе, – хмыкнул Пауло. – Зато, если меня убьют, будешь знать, кто это сделал.  
– Сплюнь, идиот!  
– Да ладно, – ответил Пауло. – Ладно. Папе привет.  
– И тебе, давай, – отозвался Клаудио и первым сбросил вызов.  
Пауло почесал лоб мобильным телефоном. Заложил им книгу, перехватил ее поудобнее и вернулся в свою комнату.

Пауло казалось, что время замедлилось. Дни тянулись, тянулись, но все-таки проходили. Пауло было скучно. Но было скучно не потому, что он оставил работу и проводил время, рассматривая то потолок, то небо, то море. Пауло было скучно с самим собой.  
Никогда еще такого не случалось – в конце концов, Пауло был самодостаточным взрослым человеком, который хорошо себя знал и любил по мере возможности. А сейчас как будто не знал. Да и не любил тоже. И предпочел бы не проводить время с самим собой наедине.  
Зато Пауло очень нравилось это море. Холодное, темно-синее, раздраженное и совершенно безлюдное. Иногда где-то вдалеке мелькали суда, да за поворотом суши причаливал один из паромов из Хью-Тауна.  
Пауло вытащил огромное мягкое кресло-мешок за забор, установил его недалеко от самого обрыва, за которым плескалось море, валялся, читал, смотрел, думал. И если бы кто-то вдруг спросил у него, о чем он думал и к чему пришел, то Пауло не смог бы ответить. Голова была как ватой набита. Или как плохой компьютер, который тут же стирает написанное.  
Федерико наблюдал за ним постоянно, но Пауло не чувствовал его взгляда, он даже иногда забывал о существовании в его жизни охранника. Он смирился – Федерико не отблескивал, не пытался общаться, просто выполнял свою работу. Сносно готовил, правда, без особого выбора. Раз в день он задавал Пауло сакральный вопрос: «Лазанья или равиоли?». Пауло каждый раз отвечал: «Лазанья», – и ему было все равно, будет это готовое блюдо из супермаркета или приготовленное своими руками.  
Только один раз Пауло задался вопросом, что он ест (и почему это каждый раз лазанья). Он ковырялся в тесте, наблюдая, как Федерико загружает в посудомоечную посуду грязные тарелки. Обычно он ставил еду на стол и куда-то уходил, а сейчас почему-то задержался.  
– Ты больше ничего не умеешь готовить, или у нас больше нет продуктов? – вдруг спросил Пауло.  
Федерико глянул на него через плечо, одновременно с этим разрывая пакетик с таблеткой для посудомойки.  
– Еды у нас… достаточно. Не умею. Я все-таки не повар.  
Пауло совершенно устраивала немногословность Федерико. И то, что тот не пытался с ним особо взаимодействовать. И получалось у него это настолько виртуозно, что Пауло самому захотелось с ним заговорить.  
– Тогда я завтра что-нибудь приготовлю сам. У нас есть рис и грибы?  
Федерико открыл дверцу навесного шкафчика, порылся в крупах и утвердительно кивнул.  
– Все есть. Здорово.  
Пауло доел лазанью. В ней не было решительно ничего плохого, но прошло уже, кажется, три недели или вроде того, и каждый день есть одно и то же… так плохо не было даже с Хамесом.  
– Не понравилось? – спросил Федерико, забирая у него из-под руки тарелку.  
Пауло только и успел, что положить в нее вилку, которую до того загадочно крутил в руках.  
– Нормально, – неопределенно ответил он. – Просто надоело.  
Федерико неожиданно улыбнулся.  
– Это хороший знак.  
Пауло эта улыбка не напугала, но смутила. Что в этом хорошего?  
– Когда хочется покапризничать и поперебирать еду – это уже хорошо, – пояснил Федерико, убирая тарелку в посудомойку.  
Пауло фыркнул.  
– Умные все такие крутом, я не могу просто.  
Конечно же, его обидело это небрежное «покапризничать». Как будто бы он был ребенком, а не взрослым человеком, который, вообще-то, имел право на… на что?  
Пауло задумался. Он-то был уверен, что совершенно спокойно переживает смерть Хамеса, за что себя и грыз. Что ему просто нужно немного отдохнуть. Что ему просто хочется отдохнуть.  
А на деле оказалось, что ему не хочется совершенно ничего. Видеть никого не хочется, работать не хочется, есть не хочется и жить тоже. Этого Пауло от себя не ожидал.  
Федерико сел достаточно далеко, на другом краю большого стола, сцепил руки и теперь смотрел на Пауло. Он с первого момента производил впечатление очень живого и бойкого человека. Тяжело ему было, наверное, месяц провести с апатичным существом, которое мигрирует с кухни на кровать, к морю и обратно. Наверное, ему тоже хотелось пообщаться, как вдруг захотелось Пауло сейчас.  
– Чего уставился? – спросил Пауло и тут же поправился: – В смысле… ты ужинал уже?  
Федерико поднял брови.  
– Ну да. Недавно.  
Пауло хмыкнул. Он ведь не был злым. Все его реакции были как-то обусловлены, хотя, наверное, сам бы он не смог их никак объяснить. Но Федерико, видимо, не обиделся. Даже скорее удивился, наверняка хорошо подготовленный Клаудио.  
– Ну, а вообще, как?  
Пауло казалось, что он опустился на илистое дно, нащупал дно и оттолкнулся от него, а теперь всплыл и вдыхает свежий морской воздух.  
– Что – как? – удивился Федерико.  
– Скучно со мной, наверное?  
Последний месяц казался Пауло одним очень длинным днем. Днем, в который ничего не происходило.  
– Куда там, – рассмеялся Федерико. – Только и следи, чтобы ты с обрыва не сиганул.  
– Я не собирался сигать с обрыва! – возмутился Пауло, проигнорировав тот факт, что охранник самовольно перешел на «ты». – Просто там тихо и спокойно.  
– Здесь везде тихо и спокойно, – ответил Федерико и поднялся из-за стола. – Может, кофе? Я видел где-то здесь гейзерную кофеварку. Может, она даже работает.  
– Кофе? – задумчиво переспросил Пауло. – Кофе было бы отлично. Спасибо.

Что удивительно, Федерико, несколько оживившийся, не раздражал Пауло. Его больше ничего не раздражало. Пауло пришел к тому взаимопониманию с окружающим миром (но не с собой), когда бабочке уже не снится, что она Чжуандзы.  
Иногда Пауло звонил Клаудио или отцу и загадочно спрашивал: «Ну как?». Каждый раз ему отвечали, что никак. И Пауло не знал – хочет ли он получить другой ответ.  
– Они не знают, потому что не хотели узнавать, потому что не могут узнать или потому что знают, но не говорят? Может, им просто все равно? – поинтересовался Пауло в воздух.  
Воздух ответил голосом Федерико, моющего руки. И как только расслышал бубнеж Пауло за шумом воды?  
– Им не все равно. Знаешь, мне кажется, что твоим родителям совсем не все равно.  
Пауло согласно кивнул. Им на самом деле не могло быть все равно. Пауло это знал.  
– А ты что думаешь? – спросил Пауло. – Ты же в курсе истории?  
Федерико пожал плечами.  
– А ты бы хотел мести?  
Пауло задумался. Он думал уже об этом, но так и не смог прийти к определенному выводу для себя. Все еще не мог.  
– Не знаю.  
– А что бы сказал на это твой отец? – спросил Федерико.  
Пауло улыбнулся. Он почти соскучился по Джиджи, хотя обычно они виделись даже реже.  
– Он бы сказал, что месть никому еще не делала лучше. А, нет, так бы сказал Клаудио. А папа сказал бы, что вырвет мне ноги, если я хотя бы подумаю об этом.  
Федерико рассмеялся, и Пауло зажмурился. Почему-то его смущал этот смех.  
Федерико закончил копаться в раковине, еще раз сполоснул руки и выключил воду. Подошел ближе, на ходу вытирая руки о штанины, и присел на дальний от Пауло край дивана. Пауло повернулся к нему, показывая, что слушает.  
– Что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал?  
Пауло сцепил пальцы в замок и заложил руки за голову.  
– Поскольку мне иногда кажется, что я герой какого-то херового фильма, по законам жанра это должен был оказаться ты.  
Федерико хмыкнул.  
– Ну, по законам жанра, конечно, да. А что дальше?  
– А дальше варианты, – ответил Пауло. – Зависит от поджанра.  
– А какой поджанр ты бы хотел?  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы все это оказалось не фильмом, – честно, без раздумий, ответил Пауло. – Я не готов к такому повороту событий.  
Федерико согласно кивнул.  
– Кино в последнее время дрянь, – резюмировал он, и у Пауло не было причин с ним спорить. Давно он ничего не смотрел.  
– Может, включить что-нибудь хорошее? – вдруг предложил Федерико, и Пауло снова не нашел причин, но на этот раз, чтобы отказаться. – Пожелания?  
– На твой вкус.  
«На вкус» Федерико оказался фильм «Залечь на дно в Брюгге». Пауло никогда его не смотрел, но слышал много разного. Так что это должны были быть интересные сто минут.  
– Ну хоть не Феллини, и на том спасибо, – для проформы проворчал Пауло.  
– Это потому что он тоже Федерико, да? – почему-то возмутился Федерико, плюхаясь на диван, на этот раз уже ближе к Пауло.  
– Ну да, ну да…

Где-то на середине фильма Федерико, не отрывая преувеличенно заинтересованного взгляда от экрана телевизора, спросил:  
– Ты не решил еще вернуться?  
Пауло мог его понять, конечно, но все равно немного обиделся.  
– Что, надоело со мной цацкаться?  
Федерико неопределенно дернул плечом.  
– Да нет. Просто это… декабрь.  
Пауло поджал губы. И сам от себя не ожидал, что так обидится, а все же…  
– Нет. Я пока что не готов.  
– К чему? – Федерико покосился на него, наконец-то оторвавшись от экрана.  
Пауло задумался.  
– Жить в мире с самим собой. Я у себя один, и пока я не смогу наслаждаться своим обществом...  
– Ты не один, – перебил его Федерико. – У тебя есть семья.  
Эти слова почему-то смутили Пауло, хотя в них не было ничего такого.  
– Это кто такой умный, посмотрите на него... – проворчал он, отворачиваясь к телевизору.

Пауло лежал на своей очевидно детской кровати и изучал потолок. Истины на потолке не было, как не было ее и в сером ватном небе над этим островом.  
Таком же сером и ватном, как настроение Пауло.  
Оказалось, что Пауло нравилось, когда о нем заботятся. Не важно, были ли это родители или совершенно чужой, по сути, человек, который готовил ему завтраки, грел ужины и мыл посуду, оглушительно гремя тарелками.  
Пауло нравилась такая жизнь куда больше, чем полное отсутствие жизни.  
На следующее утро Пауло тащил чемодан вниз по ступеням, оглушительно грохоча на весь дом. Он не спал всю ночь и к семи утра уже обзавелся билетами на паром, на самолет и на поезд из Рима. И даже заказал такси от вокзала до дома. В том, чтобы так легко тратить деньги, тоже было что-то приятное.  
Федерико вылетел из своей комнаты в одних брюках, но, к разочарованию Пауло, ничем не вооруженный.  
– А если меня тут убивают? – сварливо поинтересовался Пауло и поставил чемодан ровно.  
Демонстративно осмотрев Федерико с ног до головы, он задрал манжету рубашки и посмотрел на часы.  
– У тебя есть сорок минут, чтобы собраться. И пять минут, чтобы дойти до парома.  
Пауло достал из кармана связку ключей от дома и кинул Федерико, все еще ошалевшему спросонья от таких новостей.  
– И не забудь поставить на сигнализацию.  
Вытянув ручку у чемодана, Пауло подхватил его поудобнее и решительно вышел из дома.  
К парому Федерико успел. Злой, запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся, он бросил свою спортивную сумку на пол рядом с ногами Пауло и молча сел на скамейку. Пауло, до того дремавший, приоткрыл один глаз, но, встретившись взглядом с Федерико, тут же его закрыл.  
Они не разговаривали до самого Рима. Во Фьюмичино Федерико решительно взял чемодан Пауло, выползший на транспортную ленту, а Пауло купил ему и себе кофе. Держа чуть на отлете бумажный стаканчик с конской дозой кофеина, Пауло выразительно посмотрел сначала на часы, а потом на Федерико.  
– О нет, – обреченно сказал Федерико. – Только не говори мне, что…  
– Сорок минут до поезда в Турин, – торжествующе ответил Пауло.  
Он выглядел очень довольным, как будто эта идиотская гонка на самом деле поднимала ему настроение.  
Но если все-таки поднимала, Федерико был не вправе с ним спорить.  
В поезде они оказались за три минуты до отправления. Федерико закинул на багажную полку чемодан и прошел следом за Пауло к их местам.  
И с того момента не затыкался ни на минуту, до того его переполняла радость от того, что они окажутся дома на Рождество.  
Пауло дремал и слушал вполуха. Попытка убедить себя, что ему не должно быть обидно, не удалась.  
Все-таки послезавтра – Рождество. Хороший, красивый, семейный праздник. Радость, огоньки, подарки. Все нормальные люди отмечают Рождество так, чтобы чувствовать тепло все оставшиеся зимние месяцы.  
Для Пауло Рождество превратилось в жгучую смесь из подарка, который Джиджи когда-то ему сделал, и из хрупкого льда под ногами в самом бедном районе Турина. Из времени, когда ему казалось, что он будет счастлив всегда, и времени, когда стало ясно, что взрослым эта роскошь недоступна.  
Закрыв глаза, Пауло мог явно представить, как снуют возбужденные люди из магазина в магазин, выискивая рождественские подарки. Их жизнь была прекрасна в этот момент. Пауло изучал маркетинг и прекрасно знал, во сколько обходится магазинам это счастье, а главное, сколько они от него приобретают. В итоге выходило, что счастье простых обывателей – всего лишь маркетинговый ход тех, кто поумнее.  
Пауло резко качнуло вперед, рука соскользнула с подлокотника, не удержав голову, и он проснулся. Федерико похлопал его по плечу и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
– И бабуля, значит, готовит свой невероятный панфорте во второй раз, представляешь? А цукаты-то кончились, а все магазины уже закрыты. И тогда она делает цукаты сама! Правда, неправильно, потому что фрукты перед варкой нужно еще замочить на несколько дней, а что делать… Пауло, ты пробовал панфорте?  
– Наверное, – рассеянной ответил Пауло, потирая переносицу.  
После бессонной ночи и короткого сна его мысли путались.  
– Наверное, в каком-нибудь ресторане на Рождество.  
– Это все херня, – бодро ответил Федерико. – Вот моя бабушка…  
Пауло угукнул и подпер голову рукой.  
В этот момент в кармане завибрировал мобильный. Пауло включил его, когда приземлился, только для того, чтобы подтвердить вызов такси. Это было очень непривычно – снова разговаривать с кем-то по телефону:  
– Птенчик мой, – мягко сказал Клаудио, прекрасно зная, как сильно это обращение бесит Пауло, – твой отец отменил большую встречу, чтобы мы могли провести Рождество только втроем.  
– Угу, – ответил Пауло.  
– Вот как славно, – заключил Клаудио и отключился.  
Федерико, на несколько мгновений переставший трепаться, с интересом смотрел на Пауло.  
– Семейное Рождество, – почему-то смущенно ответил Пауло, пряча телефон в карман.  
– Круть, – ответил Федерико, улыбаясь. – И у меня тоже. Бабуля, куча родственников, троюродные тетки из Сицилии, все такое.  
– Круть, – в тон ему сказал Пауло, стараясь не показать отвращение, которое нашло на него при мысли о большом семейном празднестве.  
Все в нем, в Пауло, было как-то не так. Все, что другим казалось обычным течением жизни или даже чем-то хорошим, Пауло казалось беспросветным мраком.  
Федерико доставил его прямо до двери квартиры. Клаудио все еще обитал этажом выше, а значит, не преминет нарисоваться в скором времени. Пауло втолкнул свой чемодан в квартиру и неловко замер, не зная, что сказать.  
Федерико стоял посреди площадки, чуть раскачиваясь и оттягивая ремень своей сумки. Ему, кажется, тоже было неловко.  
– Итак, бабушка ждет, значит, – как бы подводя итог, безэмоционально сказал Пауло.  
– Ждет, – согласно кивнул Федерико, задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и продолжил: – Наверное, я должен сказать «спасибо»?  
Пауло непонимающе нахмурился, но, кажется, получилось больше злобно или сурово, потому что Федерико тут же исправился:  
– Наверное, не должен. Да. Счастливого Рождества, Пауло.  
– И тебе хорошего Рождества, Федерико, – ответил Пауло, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Потому что счастье – маркетинговый ход, Пауло.  
Следующие полтора часа Пауло бродил по квартире, снова к ней привыкая. Разбрасывая свои вещи по всем поверхностям (для того, чтобы их после этого собрать и разложить по местам, конечно), переставляя книги с полок на стол и обратно, стирая пыль с нелепых сувенирных статуэток из разных стран.  
Было так странно – быть дома.  
И еще три часа Пауло ходил по магазинам в поисках подарков Джиджи и Клаудио, держа в голове, что все, что происходит вокруг – весь этот праздник – не больше, чем попытка заработать денег. А Пауло был готов деньги потратить. Он бы, честное слово, и не пошел ни в какие магазины, но они закрывались буквально через пару часов, в противном случае пришлось бы сушить цукаты самому.  
Потому что, в конце концов, врет тот, кто говорит, что деньги не приносят если не счастье, то хотя бы мелкую радость.  
Для Джиджи Пауло выбрал дорогущий банный халат, черный в еще более черную полоску. Пауло и не представлял о таких возможностях черного цвета, но дорогая одежда всегда была выше этих мещанских условностей.  
Но что дарить Клаудио, Пауло придумать так и не смог. Когда он думал об этом человеке, его захватывало огромное чувство благодарности. Такое, какое сложно было уместить в словах или в одном предмете.  
Да и какой-то бесполезный подарок дарить не хотелось. Пауло вообще был против бесполезных подарков. Именно поэтому в какой-то момент обнаружил себя у витрины магазина елочных игрушек – невероятно красивых, но таких бесполезных.  
И, конечно же, зашел туда, чтобы в первый же момент увидеть невероятной красоты игрушку: маленький принц, с золотистыми кудрями, с выразительным живым лицом, держал на руках своего лиса. И эта игрушка была настолько невероятно бесполезной и красивой, и такой дорогой, что Пауло тут же купил ее.  
Сам Клаудио появился вскоре после того, как Пауло, нагруженный подарками (ладно, всего двумя – большим пакетом с халатом и небольшим свертком из гофрокартона, крафт-бумаги, лент и наполнителя) и продуктами на все выходные, зашел в квартиру.  
Клаудио явился не один, а с бутылкой вина. И весь вечер они, развалившись на диване, разговаривали, ни разу не вспомнив ни о Хамесе, ни о чем-либо, с этим связанным.  
Было уже, наверное, около трех часов ночи, когда Пауло наконец-то решился.  
– У меня просьба.  
– Да-да? – почти сразу отозвался Клаудио, смотря на него ясным небесным взглядом.  
Такое небо нравилось Пауло, в отличие от того, которое он имел честь лицезреть над своей жизнью в последнее время.  
– Если ты узнал, а ты наверняка узнал, что случилось с Хамесом, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал так, чтобы я никогда об этом не узнал, – под конец Пауло немного запутался со всех этих «узнал», но Клаудио его понял, кивнул и начал собираться к себе.  
Потрепав Пауло по волосам, Клаудио взял пустые бутылки и ушел, оставив Пауло одного вновь созерцать потолок и рассуждать о жизни.  
В конце концов, решил Пауло, может, сейчас он и не был счастлив. Да и жизнь его не была легкой и прекрасной. Но он не был счастлив и тогда, когда Хамес был жив. Может, просто не умел.  
Но сейчас Пауло был спокоен. Был на своем месте. И было в этом что-то более важное, чем счастье.

У этого Рождества был немного странный привкус. Как будто лимонад из детства, очень сильно газированный, от которого шипит даже в носу.  
Пауло нравилось наблюдать, как Джиджи кормит Клаудио брускеттой с говядиной и песто, а тот воротит нос и говорит, что решил перестать есть мясо. Как Джиджи страшно округляет глаза, а затем говорит, что мог ожидать любого, но никак не такого извращения. После чего Клаудио продолжает невозмутимо есть свое карпаччо, а Джиджи ничего не остается, как есть свою брускетту.  
Пауло всегда нравилось за ними наблюдать, даже в детстве, когда он еще не понимал толком, что происходит.  
Казалось, что за двадцать-с-чем-то лет они так и не изменились.  
Пауло слышал, как где-то вибрирует его мобильный, закинутый точно между подушек отцовского дивана. Но людей, которые могли ему позвонить, было исчезающе мало, а тех, кого Пауло хотел услышать – не было вообще. Точнее, все они собрались сейчас здесь.  
– Пауло, открой, пожалуйста, – настойчиво повторил Джиджи, вырывая Пауло из задумчивости.  
Вот уже полминуты кто-то настойчиво звонил в дверь.  
Решив, что это мог быть кто угодно, от курьера, который привез запоздалый подарок, до курьера, который привез еще еды, Пауло поднялся с места и поплелся к двери, неохотно, как будто ему двенадцать и ему очень лениво выполнять отцовские просьбы.  
Возможно, за дверью и стоял курьер. Но курьер выглядел как Федерико, держащий в руках бумажный сверток.  
– Гм, – внушительно сказал Пауло.  
Федерико робко улыбнулся.  
– Как бабушка? – спросил Пауло.  
– О, бабушка, – мгновенно оживился Федерико. – Бабушка отлично. Дала с собой панфорте и отпустила с миром. Спросила только, по работе это или по велению сердца.  
Пауло задумчиво прислонился плечом к дверному проему, поджимая одну ногу от пронизывающего сквозняка.  
– А это по работе или по велению сердца? – спросил он.  
Федерико улыбнулся как будто виновато, сунул ему в руки сверток с панфорте и протиснулся в квартиру.  
Пауло показалось, что ему становится плохо. Как минимум, сердечный приступ. Сердце забилось очень быстро, накатила волна жара. Глубоко вздохнув, он пошел следом в комнату, где Федерико уже здоровался с Джиджи и Клаудио. Кажется, все трое были чрезвычайно довольны этой встречей.  
Клаудио, во всяком случае, подмигнул Пауло, пока тот ставил десерт на стол.  
– Что-то мне нехорошо, – буркнул Пауло и ушел в гостевую комнату, где оставил подарки.  
Федерико появился следом меньше, чем через минуту.  
Сел рядом на пол, наблюдая, как Пауло заворачивает в дорогую матовую бумагу не менее дорогой халат. Пауло старательно смотрел перед собой, пытаясь не запутаться в узлах черной шелковой ленты. Не запутаться не получилось, так что вскоре Пауло распутывал узлы обратно.  
Федерико протянул руку, вынул ленту из пальцев Пауло и быстро завязал. Бант получился неряшливым, с краями разной длины, но зато получился.  
Пауло обреченно вздохнул и привалился к Федерико плечом. Было тепло, спокойно, тихо, только ком подкатил в горлу да горели щеки. Они помолчали еще немного, после чего Пауло сказал:  
– Полюбуйся, что ты заставляешь меня делать.  
– Криво завязывать бант? – со смешком спросил Федерико, за что получил локтем под ребра.  
– Заставляешь меня чувствовать себя счастливым, – сварливо ответил Пауло и, подумав, добавил: – Мудак.  
Федерико рассмеялся.  
Пауло вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Он и не думал, что все окажется так просто. Что счастьем будет не яркая коммерческая мишура, а тихое теплое ощущение своего места.  
Семейный праздник.  
Бабушкино панфорте.  
Колючий свитер на Федерико.  
И маленький Пауло, которому больше не нужны подарки на Рождество.


End file.
